


Dedication

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: eighth doctor adventures - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: From 2009:An irresistible subject...





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered last night that I missed this one when I thought I'd posted everything from my LJ.
> 
> Still no joy on the electronics front, though my phone situation has eased a bit. So between that and the PL, I should finally be able to work on Oasis again. I miss my computer. And then there's the Photobucket disaster........

Daisy smiled and removed the object from the Doctor's chair. It would be a nice surprise for him when he was done repairing things under the console. She left the console room, carrying the object at arm's length. It was a terrible mess, but she was sure she could take care of it. Maybe next time, the Doctor would remember to place it further away from the console whenever he was working there. 

********

The Doctor was busily tinkering under the console. He was a bit upset that the leak from the console had got who-knows-what on his frock coat. He should have put it on the chair straightaway, rather than laying it beside him on the floor, but he wanted to get the leak taken care of before anything else went wrong. He could clean the coat later. Right now, he was attending to some tasks under the console and soon lost track of time...

********

In the laundry room, Daisy was removing objects from the Doctor's coat pockets. She was aware that a large number of items found their way into his coat pockets, but she'd been here for a couple of hours now and she was STILL removing things! As she had no idea what some-indeed, MOST, of the things were, she just carefully laid them aside. She was just reaching in again, when she suddenly screamed and jumped backwards. A frog had jumped out at her! He immediately hopped off to a corner of the laundry room, looking somewhat freaked out. Daisy was a bit "freaked out" herself. She had no problem with frogs. In fact, she thought they were sort of cute. And then there was all that business about boys and frogs-in-their-pockets, which seemed to be true-at least, in this case, anyway. Still, the little guy did startle her considerably. However, she took a deep breath and continued. She just hoped she finished cleaning the Doctor's frock coat before he finished under the console. 

 

********

The Doctor finally finished his tinkering and got out from under the console. He stretched his cramped muscles and started to retrieve his coat to go and clean it. It wasn't on the chair. And Daisy was gone as well. He immediately sussed what had happened. "Oh, Daisy. You are a sweetie." He smiled to himself and headed for the laundry room.

On arrival, he noticed Daisy was STILL removing things from his pockets. He chuckled and she looked up.

"Oh, rats!" She frowned. "I was hoping to surprise you with a nice clean coat." She sighed. 

"That's all right, Daisy. It was very kind of..." Before he could finish, Daisy interrupted him. 

"Doctor, do you know you had a FROG in one of the pockets?? Poor thing looked so scared. He's over in one of the corners. How did a frog get into your pocket?" She eyed him, sceptically. 

"A frog?? Oh, Good Heavens!" He sighed. "Must be Salisbury. He lives in the beach room. He must have got into my pocket when I was in there the other day. I was sitting on the sand, just thinking, and that's when he must have hopped into my pocket. I'd best take him back there. Poor Salisbury!" He found the little creature in the corner and carried him off to the beach room. 

When the Doctor got back to the laundry room, Daisy still had not stopped emptying his pockets. He chuckled. 

"Here, let me help with that." He reached for his coat. "There's a trick to emptying the pockets. I must say, Daisy, I admire your patience and dedication in attempting to empty my pockets!" He then did something with his hands that Daisy couldn't quite see. "There we are!" He exclaimed. "All ready to put in the machine." He smiled and passed his coat back to Daisy, who searched and searched, but could find nothing in any of the pockets. 

"How did you...?" She was completely bewildered. 

The Doctor just tapped the side of his nose and said, "A magician never reveals his secrets." He paused. "Well, maybe I'll tell you one day, if you ever want to clean my coat again. But for now, after my coat is done, how about supper in the beach room? We can see how Salisbury is doing?" 

"Yes, please!". Daisy grinned and they went off to make supper and have an evening at the TARDIS seaside. 

FIN


End file.
